


Photographs and memories.

by jinorasab



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Photographs, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinorasab/pseuds/jinorasab
Summary: Taking photos of you. Memories for both of us. Sometimes a happy one. Sometimes not.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 12





	Photographs and memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced by 에피톤 프로젝트(Epitone Project) - 그녀(Her, 사랑의 단상 Chapter 5. The Letter From Nowhere). Watch the MV here: https://youtu.be/5l-DFl-Y0ic. Title is from Jim Croce - Photographs and Memories.

“You’re a shining groom. You should project that happiness. Okay, you’re ready? 1… 2…  _ smile! _ ”

**

“... _ Smile! _ ”

He always hated it. The flash. It felt like an intrusion. He scowled. Face scrunched and eyebrows knitted together. The photographer found it amusing. He laughed. His wide smile made his eyes turn into crescent. The other guy laughed.

“I couldn’t be mad at you for too long, and here you are, exploiting it.”

The photograph chuckled. He gave the other guy a chaste kiss, before he busied himself fiddling with his camera, fingers pressing buttons and 

“I know! But you also know that I take the best candids, so you secretly enjoy it.”

“I know. Didn’t I say that you’ll be a very good photographer, Kihyun-ah?”

Hyunwoo circled his arms around Kihyun’s shoulder, pulling him against his chest. Chin rested on top of his head. Faint flowers could be smelled. Kihyun smiled, letting himself be coddled. The warmth made him comfortable.

“Only if you’re the model, Hyunwoo-ya. Only if you’re the model.”

**

“May you hold your significant other? That’s right! That’s very nice. You both look very beautiful.”

**

“You look very beautiful.”

Hyunwoo said it honestly. With a straight face. And a flat expression. One too simple for a praise. Kihyun scoffed. A tingle of pink could be seen on his cheeks, but that’s that.

“I hate it when you say that so nonchalantly.”

Hyunwoo’s laughs were always happy. It sounded cheerful. It sounded light. It made everything feel better.

“I’m sorry, should I say it again?”

Fingers intertwined. Little finger to little finger, then palms, on to another. Kihyun laid his head to Hyunwoo’s shoulder. They looked at each other through a big mirror in front of them, from their living room. They look so happy with each other. They were.

“You look beautiful. I love you.”

“Thank you. I love you too, my sunshine.”

**

“You can gaze at each other. Of course. Aah, that’s the right expression. He’s the love of your life. You’re happy. You both are happy.”

**

“Ki, please. Please look at me.”

“Go away.”

“Ki. Please.”

“No. Go away.”

“Ki…”

“Can’t you hear? Go away! I hate you. I hate you so much.”

**

“The best grooms I’ve ever seen.”

**

A push. Tears strolled down. Eyes bleary. Hyunwoo with a confused and defeated expression on his face. He wanted to get close to Kihyun, but he always moved away.

“I… I can’t do this anymore, Hyunwoo. I can’t.” When they finally stopped, Kihyun stood a step in front of Hyunwoo. Arms hugged himself protectively. Red eyes gazing longingly towards Hyunwoo. Shoulder shook with sobs. “I can’t anymore.”

**

“Thank you for agreeing to this. Your photographs can capture the happiest moment, and this is one in my life right now.”

**

Heavy sigh. Defeated. Frustrated. Face slammed into both palms. Hyunwoo didn’t want to see Kihyun’s tears. He always hated himself for making Kihyun cry. When did everything go wrong? They were happy. They loved each other. They still.

“I… I… I don’t know.”

**

“You must have loved each other so much.”

“We do.”

**

“Please. Please say you want to be with me too. I’m so tired fighting for both of us. I can’t be the only one begging to your parents. Please. We can still do this.”

“They’ve decided. I’m so sorry. I can’t —we can’t continue. I’m so sorry. I’m so—”

Last tear. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to hear it anymore. It’s over. It’s over for both of them. They were too tired. Everything was against them from day one. They were tired fighting every bit of it. They were tired.

They were.

**

“Well. Congratulations on your wedding.”

“Thank you. Take care?”

“You too. Take care.”

**

“Would you always be there for my happiest moments?”

“I would.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it under 15 minutes lmao. I just need this to get out of my system. Hope you like it and pardon the messy order of the memories. It *coughs* symbolizes the messy memories in their lives.


End file.
